Paracaídas
by theirglowingblue
Summary: Sobre 1D.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_"...It's you I see, but you don't see me. And It's you I hear, so loud and so clear. I sing it loud and clear. And I'll always be waiting for you"_

Esa voz...

seguía sonando en el local. Esa voz tan peculiar... seguía cantando esa melodía que tantas veces Eena había escuchado salir de esa garganta, de esa boca, de esos labios.

Esa voz que tantas veces había oído gritar, reír, cantar, susurrar...

Ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirar. Nunca se lo perdonaría a Lettie. Bueno, sí se lo perdonaría, nunca podría enfadarse con ella, pero esto... se sentía traicionada y a la vez no podía sentir nada. Era su mejor amiga y él...

lo había sido.

Pero ahora nada haría replantearse lo que sucedió aquella lluviosa noche de otoño. Eena no creía en segundas oportunidades y por tanto, no las habría.

Se lo había creído todo, había llegado a derramar lágrimas por un ser más que despreciable, había dado todo su corazón y su alma por alguien no merecedor de ello.

Había sufrido. Había sido una tonta, una imbécil, una incrédula.

Había llegado a creer que él era el único y que lo sería. Jamás podría haberse imaginado que llegaría allí, esa noche, que escucharía esa canción, que sus oídos recogerían esas notas, esas palabras

... esa voz.


	2. 1 Yellow

**1. Yellow**

_22 de julio. Doncaster, South Yorkshire._

La casa estaba en silencio. Extraño. Y sólo se oía al gato maullar en el piso de abajo. La habitación estaba en penumbra, algunos rayos de sol se colaban entre las rendijas de la persiana mal bajada. A Eena nunca le había gustado dormir a oscuras, incluso ahora, a sus diecisiete. No se le podría llamar fobia o miedo, sino manía. Se rascó la cabeza, acabando de despeinarse aún más y se giró unos sesenta grados hacia la derecha. Con las manos juntas bajo la mejilla derecha se quedó mirando, distraída, la luz que se reflejaba en el suelo de su habitación, justo debajo de la ventana.

Quizá, si hubiera sido otra persona, se habría levantado ya, habría desayunado y duchado y ahora estaría de camino, pero era ella. Era vaga, era impuntual y pasaba de todo. Así que bueno, sabía que él no se enfadaría con ella. No lo había hecho nunca y hoy no tenía por qué ser una excepción. Se quedó en esa posición unos diez minutos más, hasta que Belkis se deslizó por la puerta medio abierta y saltó encima de su cama. Se giró y acarició el negro pelaje de su gato. Este ronroneó, para después tumbarse.

Después de haberse duchado, salió del baño con el pelo completamente mojado y en ropa interior. No había nadie en casa y aunque lo hubiera, tampoco habría salido de alguna otra forma. Bajó a la planta baja, dónde le esperaba un cartón de leche medio vacío y dos bollos secos. Desde la ventana de la cocina se fijó en el jardín de la casa de al lado. La señora Jones ya estaba de nuevo regando sus preciadas flores. Su marido sonreía cada vez que la madre de Eena le alababa diciendo que su mujer tenía un don por la jardinería, pero él estaba harto. A él le habría gustado que su mujer le gustara viajar, como a él. Poder llevarla a todos los sitios y ciudades del mundo, pero ella no abandonaría nunca ese jardín, esas flores, ese césped.

Eena se acabó el vaso de un trago y volvió a subir a secarse un poco el pelo.

Tenía una preciosa cabellera rizada hasta la mitad de la espalda, pero a ella le gustaba planchársela. Sus ojos azules resaltaban con el color azabache de su cabello y sus miles de pecas repartidas por la nariz y debajo de los ojos le daban un aspecto adorable e inocente. Algo que contrastaba, también, con su personalidad. Era todo lo contrario a lo que pudiera parecer con esa carita de niña buena. A ver, tampoco era una delincuente, pero era muy extrovertida y tenía demasiado morro, igual que carácter. Era el alma de las fiestas.

Una vez hubo terminado con el secador, se vistió con sus shorts vaqueros, sus preferidos, deshilachados y con los bolsillos de detrás azul marino con estrellas blancas. Cogió el móvil y las llaves y salió a la calle. Miró el reloj. Las 12:04. Había quedado con él a las 11:45, y aún tenía que andar hasta su casa, dos calles más abajo. Tardaría diez minutos más.

Salieron las gemelas a abrirle la puerta. Vestían igual, con un vestido rosa y una cinta blanca en la cabeza. Al verle sonrieron y saltaron encima suyo gritando su nombre. Esas niñas eran un encanto aunque a veces podrían ser el tormento de su madre y sus demás hermanos.

Entró en la casa y siguió a las niñas hasta el salón. Habían esparcido un montón de folios por todo el suelo y la mesita de café estaba repleta de lápices de colores. Un desorden. Le hicieron sentar junto a ellas en el suelo hasta que su hermano bajara.

— ¡Por fin! Siempre tarde. Siempre — escuchó quejarse mientras bajaba las escaleras dando saltos—. ¿Crees que podrás llegar puntual alguna vez? — dijo al fin al entrar en el salón.

— Lo siento...—dijo con pesadez— el próximo día llegaré a la hora. Incluso antes.

— No digas tonterías—se echó a reír— sabes que no lo harás. Bueno—dejó ir después de una pausa— ¿nos vamos?

Eena se levantó del suelo y les dio un beso a cada una de las gemelas, las cuales se le volvieron a echar a los brazos.

— ¿Vas a venir luego a cenar con nosotros? —dijo Daisy, la más alta de las niñas.

— ¡Mamá va a hacernos roast beef! — gritó con júbilo Phoebe.

— Se puede quedar, ¿no?— preguntó Daisy haciendo pucheros a su hermano.

Su hermano me miró y luego rompió en carcajadas.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntáis si ya sabéis que sí? Eena ya es como de la familia.

— Oh, qué bonito—contestó ella despeinándole con la mano.

— Pero a la familia no se le perdona llegar tarde a los sitios, así que...

— Me toca pagar el bus—acabó la chica—. Tienes una cara...

— Pero soy adorable — contestó él.

— Mr. Tomlinson, no te pases. Anda tira—dijo Eena cogiéndole del brazo y arrastrándole hasta la puerta.

Eran las 12.30 y tendrían que correr si querían coger el próximo bus hacia Retford.


	3. 2 Yellow

**1.2. Yellow**

Louis había subido corriendo al piso superior del autobús. Le encantaba, desde pequeños, cuando iban juntos al colegio siempre tenían que ir arriba. A Eena tampoco le molestaba viajar ahí porque tampoco tenía inconvenientes. Se sentaron hacia la mitad de la planta al lado izquierdo del autobús. Él al lado de la ventana y ella al del pasillo. Tenían veinte minutos de trayecto y ya llegaban tarde. Aunque tampoco importaba, o al menos a Eena no le importaba. Pero Louis lo odiaba.

— Es que no se puede llegar pronto contigo nunca. Sí, ríete.

— Tranquilo. ¿Pero por qué tanto empeño en llegar pronto? Hoy estás muy pesado con ello.

— Es que quiero llegar puntual.

— Uh, ¿con quién hemos quedado? ¿Eh? ¿Con la novia?—empezó Eena a chincharle.

Se llevaban dos años, pero siempre habían ido a todos sitios juntos, excepto a clase. Sus padres se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, antes de concebirlos a ellos dos, y ahora eran ellos los que eran inseparables. Louis consideraba a Eena su hermana y Eena consideraba a Louis su hermano y mejor amigo. No había nada de la vida de él que ella no supiera y al revés. Y aunque todos sus amigos siempre decían que acabarían juntos, que era imposible que hombre y mujer fueran sólo amigos estaban muy equivocados. Ambos consideraban que nunca se enamorarían uno del otro. Después de 17 años de relación era inimaginable algo así. Tenían la mejor relación que cualquiera quisiera tener con sus amigos. Y no es necesario decir que sus personalidades eran iguales, se comportaban de la misma manera y pasarían perfectamente por gemelos si no fueran tan distintos físicamente.

Eena sabía que no habían quedado con ninguna chica, si fuera verdad ya lo habría notado en el tono de voz de Louis o con su comportamiento. Si hubiera sido verdad no la habría llevado con él. Pero había algo que le desconcertaba y era que no dejaba de mirar el reloj. Pues si no era una chica... ¿qué?

Cuando llegaron a Retford bajaron del bus en la parada que quedaba más cerca de la plaza del mercado. Esperaron a que el bus continuara calle abajo antes de cruzar la calle y llegar al centro de la plaza. Estaba abarrotada. Era domingo y verano, así que era normal que la gente saliera a pasar la mañana fuera de sus casas.

— Allí están —señaló Louis con el brazo extendido hacia dos chicos sentados en uno de los bancos.

Estaban de espaldas, así que Eena no podía decir con exactitud si los conocía o no. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo rizado, pero el otro llevaba una gorra así que era aún más difícil identificarlos.

Cuando llegaron hasta ellos se levantaron para saludarles. Definitivamente, Eena no los conocía de nada. Pero uno de ellos, el del pelo rizado le recordaba a alguien que ahora no conseguía adivinar.

— Estos son Paul y Charles —le presentó Louis a su amiga— Charles es el primo de Harry. ¿Recuerdas a Hazza?

— No sé, ¿es Harry el chico ese famoso que está en una banda llamada One Way? — bromeó ella.

En realidad si conocía a Harry era por la televisión y todo lo que le contaba Louis puesto que nunca se habían encontrado en persona. Y dado que ellos dos eran tan amigos nunca había tenido la posibilidad de encontrárselo.

— Te va a matar, ¿lo sabes? — dijo Charles entre risas.

— Lo sé, pero no es culpa mía. Es ésta que siempre llega tarde— respondió Louis señalando con desgana a Eena.

— Chicas...—soltó Paul con desdén.

Eena se hizo la loca y empujó a Louis para que se empezaran a mover. No tenía ni idea de quién era esa persona que iba a matar a Louis. Lo cierto, es que no entendía nada, porque su mejor amigo no le había contado nada sobre lo que harían, quién verían ni cuándo volverían.

La chica iba detrás de los chicos. Estaban enfrascados en una interesante conversación de algo que ella consideraba un pelmazo, así que decidió apartarse un poco de ellos y distraerse mirando a su alrededor. Era extraño, porque aquél 22 de julio hacía un calor nada normal en la parte media de Inglaterra. Pero no le desagradaba, iba bien poder disfrutar un poco de las temperaturas altas, ya tendría tiempo para sufrir el gélido invierno...

No sabía dónde la llevaban, aunque tampoco se lo podría haber imaginado, no conocía nada de Retford, todo y estar justo al lado de su pueblo natal. Así que les siguió hasta unas calles más abajo, al llegar a un típico pub inglés. Eran ya las 13.17 (exactamente, porque Eena lo acababa de ver en el reloj de la torre más alta de la iglesia de la localidad, que sobresalía entre las casas) y tendrían que comer algo. Los tres chicos se adentraron hasta llegar a la parte más honda del local, dónde unos gritos despertaron el interés de la morena. Había una pareja (un chico y una chica) sentados en una mesa redonda y saludaban con entusiasmo a los recién llegados. A él sí le conocía pero a ella no le había visto nunca.

— ¡Eh! ¿No me digas que ha sido culpa de Eena otra vez?—preguntó el chico sentado en la mesa.

Era Liam, Liam Payne. Uno de los miembros de la banda de la que formaba parte Louis, junto a su amigo de pelo rizado, Harry.

_Genial_, pensó Eena. _Louis__ya__se__ha__encargado__de__decirle__a__todo__el__mundo__que__soy__la__responsable__de__hacerle__perder__el__tiempo.__Empezamos__bien._La chica sonrió tímidamente, como asumiendo que sí, en efecto, era verdad que ella era la responsable.

— Tranquila, seguro que Louis también tiene su parte de culpa.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo soy siempre puntual —mintió Louis.

Antes de que siguieran discutiendo sobre cosas sin sentido, Charles, le hizo callar y se sentó en uno de los asientos que quedaban libres alrededor de la mesa, cosa que todos los demás imitaron. Pero sobraba una silla entre Eena y la chica desconocida.

— Mejor apartar esta silla, ¿no?—dijo la morena de ojos azules.—Si no la vamos a utilizar...

— No, no, que sí que se va a ocupar—replicó rápidamente Liam antes de que Eena se pudiera levantar para llevar la silla a otro lado—es que está en el baño.


	4. 3 Yellow

**1.3 Yellow**

La silla desocupada no tardó mucho en tener alguien sobre si. Eena no se percató de que alguien se estaba a punto de sentar a su lado hasta que los chicos le saludaron. Se giró hacia su derecha para ver quién era. Era una chica de mediana estatura, el pelo por la altura de los hombros, castaño y liso. Sus ojos eran de un marrón oscuro y lucía una perfecta sonrisa.

— Esta es Kylie—presentó Charles.

Tenían un parecido asombroso, a excepción de la forma de su cabello. Más tarde, Eena descubrió que eran hermanos.

No vale la pena describir todo lo que pasó aquella tarde, sólo que almorzaron en ese pub y luego salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Paul y Charles eran de Retford, así que se conocían el pueblo como la palma de su mano.

No pasó nada interesante que deba ser contado así que pasaré directamente a lo crucial. Aquella noche se estaban preparando varios conciertos de música dubstep, electrónica y drum 'n' bass en un descampado a las afueras de la ciudad, entre el límite de Retford y Worksop. Por lo tanto, Louis y Eena no estaban dispuestos a volver a Doncaster para luego coger otro bus que los trajera de vuelta; así que cuando los demás se despidieron para irse a sus respectivas casas, ellos se fueron con Charles, a la casa de éste. El chico de pelo rizado les explicó, durante el camino, que normalmente en ese tipo de conciertos al aire libre y de ese estilo de música, la gente de su edad solía beber bastante y consumir drogas, y que seguramente sus padres no estarían conformes en dejarle salir. Les pidió que no mencionaran nada sobre a dónde irían más tarde, para que sus padres no se pusieran histéricos. Simplemente les diría que iban a salir de fiesta (sin especificar a dónde).

Pasaron el resto de la tarde, hasta que se hizo de noche en el cuarto de Charles. Eena se sentó en una butaca situada en una esquina del dormitorio, cuchicheando una caja dónde el dueño de la estancia guardaba cosas que le gustaban o que le recordaban a alguna experiencia anterior. Había miles de tickets de compras, carteles, chapas, extractos de revistas... Mientras tanto los dos chicos estaban sentados en el borde de la cama jugando con la _play_.

En cuanto a lo mencionado arriba, sobre las drogas y el alcohol. Los tres chicos no es que salieran todos los fines de semana expresamente para drogarse y montarse grandes fiestas, pero obviamente habían bebido y fumado alguna que otra cosa, pero eso no les hacía adictos o consumidores habituales. Sólo lo hacían para pasárselo bien cuando salían por las noches. Aquella noche también lo iban a hacer, y aunque sabían controlarse, quizá a alguno se le fuera de las manos.

A las diez menos cuarto abandonaron la casa y cogieron un taxi hasta las inmediaciones de Worksop. A medio camino entre los dos pueblos ya se podía ver la gente andando por los arcenes para llegar al recinto donde se celebraba el festival de música electrónica. El taxista los dejó en un lado de la carretera y se volvió.

— Mi primo nos está esperando cerca del escenario—dijo Charles después de leer un SMS que acababa de recibir.

_Por__fin__le__conoceré_, pensó Eena. Tampoco es que estuviera deseándolo, pero ya había pasado casi un año desde que Louis formara parte de la banda y sólo se había encontrado con Liam.

Se hicieron paso entre la gente repartida por el terreno hasta llegar a la parte del principio. Había ya gente con botellas y vasos de litro en las manos. Y, bueno, se podía percibir el olor a maría por algunas zonas. A medida que pasaban los segundos, la zona se iba llenando y en poco tiempo se podía decir que allí había más de quinientas personas reunidas.

Encontraron a Harry, el casi clon de Charles, apoyado en una valla de metal, situada entre la multitud y el escenario. Llevaba un vaso de plástico lleno de una sustancia verde; alcohólica por descontado.

— ¿Tú qué? ¿Ya has empezado? — gritó Louis a unos dos metros de distancia de él.

El chico se giró al oír la inconfundible voz de su amigo. Tenía las mejillas rojas, algo que podría ser por el calor que allí hacia o porque ya le había subido algo a la cabeza. Se dibujó una sonrisa de lado a lado en su cara. Se notaba que deseaba ver a su mejor amigo otra vez. Se separó de la valla y salió brincando hacia donde estaban los tres jóvenes para abrazar a Louis, levantándolo un poco del suelo.

Charles se echó a reír y se encaminó hacia una de las barracas para comprarse algo.

— Ahora vengo, id a coger sitio—dijo mientras se alejaba—, ¿te apetece algo, Eena?

Harry soltó a Louis y miró a la chica. No se había percatado antes de que ella los acompañaba y al verla, su sonrisa se transformó. Antes risueña, ahora pícara.

— Deja, yo os invito—replicó a su primo—, ven, Eena—continuó pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, haciendo que se juntara más a él—, id vosotros a guardar sitio.

La chica no se sorprendió de su actitud. Ya estaba avisada y enterada de cómo era el ricitos. Pero no caería en sus _encantos_, no era una chica fácil y tampoco se dejaría utilizar, sólo porque a él le apeteciera liarse con ella. Pero bueno, si le salía una bebida gratis, le acompañaría.

Louis los observó mientras se alejaban.

— Me da a mí que hoy Harry no pilla —dijo entre risas Charles.

— Parece como si conocieras a Eena—contestó Louis.

— ¿Es que me equivoco?

— Para nada.


	5. 4 Yellow

**1.4. Yellow**

Harry miró a Eena mientras se alejaban de su primo y Louis. Ella miraba hacia al enfrente y parecía no darse cuenta de que él la observaba. _Es__preciosa_, pensó. La había visto antes en vídeos y fotografías en casa de Louis pero no se imaginaba que sería aún más guapa en realidad. Sabía que no sería fácil liarse con ella, o al menos acercársele mucho, puesto que Louis ya le había avisado que no lo intentara, porque no conseguiría nada. Pero no pudo evitar hacerse el pícaro con ella, siempre actuaba así con las chicas que le atraían o consideraba guapas. Aún iba sobrio así que consideró que debería comportarse de otro modo si quería ganarse su atención. Quitó su brazo de encima de los hombros de Eena y siguió andando a su lado. Ella notó que el peso que antes soportaban sus hombros desaparecía y miró a su lado. Le dedicó una pequeño sonrisa a Harry.

— ¿Van a venir los demás?— preguntó Charles a Louis mientras esperaban a que Eena y su primo regresaran.

Se habían colocado en el lugar donde Harry había estado al principio, apoyando los dos brazos sobre la valla metálica, mirando al frente sin un punto fijo.

— No creo. Liam ya ha dicho antes que tenía cena en casa de Danielle. Niall está en Irlanda con su familia y no vendrá hasta que empiece la gira dentro de un mes, y Zayn tiene el examen de conducir mañana, no creo que quiera ir con resaca y suspender —se echó a reír.

— Vamos, que seremos sólo nosotros cuatro.

— Sí. Ya empieza—dijo Louis al ver que los focos se atenuaban y salía gente al escenario.

Miró hacia la dirección por donde Harry y Eena se habían ido hacia más de quince minutos, no conseguía ver nada. Aquello estaba petado.

El primer tema que sonó fue _Watercolour_ de Pendulum. La gente empezó a gritar y a mover los brazos en cuanto las primeras notas retumbaron en los altavoces y los baffles.

Aquello era motivante, pensó Harry mientras esperaban a que acabaran de preparar las bebidas. Nunca había ido a un concierto como aquél, la música te empujaba a gritar y saltar. Y si ahora ya le parecía increíble cuando el alcohol que llevaba en el vaso hiciera efecto en su cuerpo sería locamente divertido.

Volvieron como pudieron hasta donde les esperaban, Harry aguantando su bebida y la de Charles y Eena la suya y la de Louis. Habían pedido lo mismo para los tres: Pisang Ambon con zumo de piña. Entraba fenomenal pero subía rapidísimo, teniendo en cuenta que les habían puesto poco hielo y el azúcar del zumo hacía de su parte.

— ¿Os gusta? —preguntó Charlie a los demás entre gritos.

— ¡Es una locura!—contestó Eena en su mismo tono de voz.

La gente que tenían justo detrás (estaban demasiado juntos todos) empezaron a empujarles y después de un largo trago conjunto empezaron a saltar sintiendo la música en su cuerpo.

Una media hora más tarde, entre el calor, los saltos y los tremendos tragos empezaron a sentirse un poco mareados y con ese punto de felicidad. Aunque los que iban peor eran Eena y Harry. Ella por su tamaño y considerando que es una mujer y él porque ya llevaba tiempo bebiendo antes de que llegaran.

—Deberíamos ir un poco más atrás, donde no hay tanta gente, porque estos dos son capaces de liarla bien—le dijo Louis al oído a Charles.

El chico asintió y arrastraron del brazo a los otros dos, haciéndose paso entre la gente que seguía dando saltos al ritmo de _Crush_de la misma banda. Se sentaron en unos bancos de plástico que se habían colocado al lado del camino que llevaba hasta la carretera. Harry ya había olvidado el pensamiento que había tenido al principio de la noche con respecto a Eena. Pasó su brazo por sus hombros, nuevamente, y acercó sus labios a la oreja izquierda de ella.

Louis miró discretamente como él le susurraba algo y ella sonreía como una tonta mirando hacia el suelo, mientras posaba su mano en una de las piernas de Harry.

— ¿Crees que pasará algo?—le dijo Charlie a Louis al percatarse de que no dejaba de mirarles.

— Espero que no—contestó Louis mientras miraba su vaso medio lleno y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Sería una decepción. Eena no es la típica.

— Lo sé. No es que me vaya a molestar si acaba pasando, pero... de él me lo espero, pero de ella no.

— Harry no suele salir perdiendo en cuanto a chicas se refiere...—acabó Charlie dando su último sorbo al vaso—acompáñame a por otro—dijo estrujando el vaso y tirándolo a un lado.

Los dos chicos se levantaron de su asiento y se alejaron hacia la barraca más cercana a por algo más de beber. Louis dedicó una última mirada hacia sus dos mejores amigos y luego siguió a Charles entre la multitud. En su interior deseaba que no pasara nada, inexplicablemente.

— Me encantan tus rizos—dijo Eena mirando a su acompañante a los ojos. Aunque no podía enfocar muy bien la vista, debido a su mareo provocado por el alcohol.

— Suelen decírmelo—contestó él con esa sonrisa de medio lado, la cual sabía que volvía locas a todas.— A mi me encanta todo de ti.

Misteriosamente, Eena se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, algo que a él le pareció encantador. El chico le retiró un mechón de pelo, el cual tapaba una parte su cara, colocándolo detrás de su oreja y se acercó mucho más a ella. Sus labios rozaron su oreja, haciendo que Eena se estremeciera al notar su aliento rozando su piel, y se percatara de que no podía seguir más allá. No quería sentirse una furcia, ni nada parecido.

Se levantó de golpe, dejándole asombrado y se fue siguiendo el camino por donde Louis y el primo de los rizos habían pasado hacía minutos.


	6. 5 Yellow

**1.5. Yellow**

Harry se quedó sentado, mirando boquiabierto como Eena se alejaba a paso lento y moviéndose de un lado a otro ligeramente. Sabía que la había cagado, pero estaba actuado bajo los efectos del alcohol. Se dio unos golpes con los puños cerrados sobre sus piernas flexionadas. Se mordió el labio y tiró el vaso vacio que estaba sosteniendo con su mano izquierda. Había sido un tonto. Sentía que debía cambiar respecto a su comportamiento hacia las chicas, pero le perdían y siempre acababa igual.

No dijo nada en toda la noche y decidió no molestar mucho a Eena, no quería que se llevara una imagen errónea de él.

Eena había seguido andando, como pudo, hasta la barraca que tenía más cerca. Allí se encontró a Louis y Charlie esperando a que les atendieran. No la vieron, puesto que estaban de espaldas. Abrazó por detrás a Louis, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, apretándolo fuerte. Apoyó su barbilla en su hombro. Él se sorprendió, pero enseguida supo quién era. Olía a su perfume.

— ¡Hombre! ¿Vas bien?—se preocupó Louis al ver que ella no conseguía tener los ojos abiertos mucho rato.

— Tengo sueño y mucha sed—susurró ella a su oído.

Charles les echó una mirada. Hacían buena pareja, pero prefirió no decir nada. Sabía que a ellos no les gustaba que los relacionaran. _Sólo__mejores__amigos,__sólo__hermanos_, recordó en su mente. Pero se veían realmente adorables, era una lástima.

Entonces se acordó repentinamente de su primo. No había venido con Eena y tampoco alcanzaba a ver si seguía en el mismo sitio dónde hacía pocos minutos habían estado todos ellos sentados.

— ¿Y Harry?—le preguntó a Eena, la última que había estado con él.

— En... ahí, en el banco—contestó ella con voz cansada, soltando a Louis e intentando mantenerse recta en pie.

— Pues yo no le veo— contestó Louis, ahora que la gente se había apartado un poco y podían ver perfectamente los bancos de la entrada.

Harry ya no estaba. ¿Y ahora cómo narices iban a encontrarle? Quizá no había sido tan buena idea levantarse y dejarle ahí, pensó Eena. Optaron por dejar las bebidas a parte e ir a buscar a su amigo de pelo rizado. No querían separarse, porque luego sería imposible encontrarse de nuevo, pero al darse cuenta de que llevaban sus teléfonos móviles encima, no veían por qué no. Eena se adentró entre el gentío por el medio, Louis lo rodeó por la derecha y Charles por la izquierda. Si alguno de ellos encontraba al chico, se harían una llamada perdida y se encontraría en la entrada del recinto.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la chica se lo encontró hablando con un grupo de chicas, las cuales no hacían otra cosa que babear por él. _Niñatas_, pensó Eena.

Agarró a Harry por el brazo y este se giró al notar su mano en él. La cara que puso al verla no sabría describirla. Era una mezcla entre enfado, sorpresa, vergüenza y felicidad. Porque todo esto es lo que sentía él después de lo ocurrido. El corrillo de chicas la miraron como si fuera una víbora y fuera a quitarles lo que (no) era suyo.

Sabía que no debía actuar de alguna forma que les hiciera creer que tenía algún tipo de relación amorosa con el cantante, puesto que las voces correrían y llegarían a ciertos oídos que podrían malinterpretar cualquier cosa.

Por eso sonrió y separó su mano de la piel del chico. Pensó que tampoco debía mencionar a Louis, para no liar más las cosas.

— Tu primo dice que es hora de irse ya.

— Vale—contestó él son una sonrisa en su cara—adiós, chicas.

Ellas le saludaron con la mano, con cara de tontas, mirando cómo se alejaba con aquella chica que había aparecido de la nada para llevárselo. No la habían visto nunca antes.

No se dijeron nada mientras volvían a encontrarse con los otros dos, y tampoco al subirse en el taxi de vuelta a casa de Charles. Se quedarían allí a dormir, a esas horas no pasaban buses hacia Doncaster y el chico insistió en que no le importaba que se quedaran a dormir en su vivienda, no quería que se gastaran dinero en taxis.

Eena se fue a dormir con la hermana de Charles, Kylie, la cual pareció encantada en compartir habitación, le dejó uno de sus pijamas y en seguida cayeron dormidas. Kylie también había salido y estaba cansadísima.

Harry se ofreció para dormir en el sofá del dormitorio de su primo, y éste y Louis dormirían en su cama. Era bastante grande, así que cabían perfectamente.

Se quedaron en ropa interior. Harry estaba deshecho y sólo tenía ganas de dormir. Pero le sería difícil, ahora le esperaba una avalancha de preguntas por parte de su amigo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Eena?—empezó.

— Nada—dejó ir él con pesadez, cortante.

— No me lo creo.

— Pues no te lo creas. Me da igual.

— No te me pongas borde, ¿eh? Sólo quiero saber si te has comportado como creo que has hecho—Louis estaba furioso, pero no quería cabrearse con Harry.

— ¿Que me he comportado cómo?—se levantó Harry quedándose sentado, sus ojos inyectados en cólera—.

Charles los miró preocupado. Nunca había presenciado algo como aquello entre ellos dos. Nunca se habían peleado y si se habían reñido había sido bromeando, sin tomárselo en serio. Pero ahora... no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. Carraspeó para que se dieran cuenta de que no podían seguir así. No obtuvo respuesta.

— Tranquilo, no voy a quitarte a la novia. ¡Es toda tuya! —gritó Harry—, te la puedes tirar cuando más te apetezca.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra hablar así de ella! —Louis estaba que no cabía de rabia.

— ¿En serio te crees que me creo todo eso de que sólo sois mejores amigos? Mira, Louis, estoy empezando a pensar que te gusta. Y es porque no soportas que otros tíos se le acerquen.

Louis se quedó callado. Las palabras de Harry retumbaron en su cabeza. No, no estaba enamorado de ella. Estaba seguro. Pero sentía la necesidad de protegerla, no quería que sufriera y no quería que nadie le hiriera.

Se percató de que había sido un poco egoísta, y peor aún, había desconfiado de su mejor amigo. Algo que nunca se podría haber imaginado hacer.

— Lo siento—susurró finalmente—, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero prométeme que no la utilizarás.

Harry, que se había tumbado nuevamente y miraba hacia el techo, giró el cuello hacia su amigo. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, algo cansada.

— Sabes que nunca le he hecho nada a nadie. Deberías saber de sobras que no soy como todos creen que soy.

— Lo sé. Perdóname.

— No tengo nada que perdonar. Perdóname a mí por comportarme como lo he hecho.

— Oh, qué bonito —rompió Charles.

— Tú, calla —replicó Harry entre dientes tirándole un cojín a la cabeza.

En ese preciso momento Eena recibió un mensaje de texto en su teléfono móvil. El sonido del timbre le despertó. Estaba tumbada boca arriba en la cama nido de Kylie. Estiró el brazo intentando encontrar el aparato a oscuras. No le costó mucho encontrarlo y al abrir el mensaje, la luz le cegó por un breve instante. En cuanto se hubo adaptado leyó despacio lo que había escrito en él. Era de Claire, una de sus amigas:

_"Adivina quién ha conseguido dos entras para el concierto de Westlife en Dublín? Ya puedes ir haciendo la maleta porque te vienes conmigo :-)"_

¿Qué?, pensó. No se lo podía creer, así que mañana cuando se levantara le llamaría. Increíble.


	7. 6 Yellow

**1.6. Yellow**

Le costó la vida quedarse dormida por culpa de la emoción. Westlife, ¿vale? Tenía una amiga que no se la merecía. Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente Kylie ya no estaba en la habitación, y su cama estaba hecha. Miró el despertador de la mesita de noche... Eran las 12.36 y no era de extrañar. Seguro que era la única de la casa que seguía en la cama, como siempre.

Se destapó dando un puntapié al edredón y haciendo que este volara hacia atrás. La dueña de la habitación había dejado la persiana medio subida y la luz del sol le daba justo en toda la cara. No había cosa que odiara más que despertarse por causas ajenas a su persona, como que la despertara la luz o el ruido.

Cuando hubo recogido el desorden que había creado la noche anterior bajó a la planta baja donde le esperaba Louis, sentado en una silla alta de la cocina, para coger el bus de vuelta a Doncaster. Eena echó un vistazo rápido a la estancia y no vio ni a Harry ni a ningún otro miembro de la familia Styles.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Te han dejado solo? — pronunció con la voz ronca de haber estado tantas horas sin hablar.

— Sí, se han ido a un almuerzo familiar o algo así. No quería despertarte porque sé que te molesta pero estaba a punto de subir. ¿Tú qué eres? ¿Una marmota reencarnada en chica de diecisiete años?

— Pues porque no creo en eso de la reencarnación, que si no, no te negaría que lo fuese.

Louis se echó a reír y cogió unas cuantas galletas de un bote de cristal que había justo al lado de la nevera. Le dio tres a Eena y luego salieron de la casa sin antes asegurarse de que no había nada fuera de lugar.

Llegaron a su pueblo pasada la una de la tarde. Para entonces el sol se había escondido entre las grisáceas nubes y la temperatura había bajado un poco. Tenía mucha pinta de llover, así que al bajar del autobús aceleraron el paso hasta llegar a sus casas por si a caso la lluvia los pillaba desprevenidos.

Eena y su maleta estaban esperando a Claire fuera de la casa de ésta. Habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta en las afueras de Retford y el avión hacia Dublín salía en tres horas. Estarían cuatro días en la capital irlandesa. Aquél mismo, el del concierto y dos más. Su amiga había conseguido las entradas al participar en un concurso y les venía todo pagado, algo que agradecieron, porque si no hubiera sido así, habrían ido allí el mismo día del concierto y vuelto a la mañana siguiente.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando el avión aterrizó en la pista. Claire estaba de los nervios, mucho más que Eena. Y fue tan solo llegar al hotel y empezar a dar brincos por toda la habitación.

— ¿Te quieres calmar? Si ahora estás así no quiero ni imaginarme qué harás cuando estemos en la cola para entrar en el estadio —dijo Eena mientras colocaba una camisa en el perchero del único armario del dormitorio doble.

— Me va a dar algo —contestó la rubia de ojos verdes— y además estamos en Irlanda. Aquí todos los tíos están que te los comes con queso.

— ¿Qué es eso de comértelos con queso? —dijo entre carcajadas Eena, girándose para ver a su amiga tumbada boca arriba en una de las dos camas individuales.

— Pues que... ay, Eena, no me cuestiones todo lo que digo. Hm, ¿sabes si habrá mucha gente? Es que no tengo ganas de morir a empujones al entrar —preguntó Claire girando su cuerpo hacia su derecha.

— No tengo ni idea, pero teniendo en cuenta de que es el único concierto que van a dar en toda Irlanda... sí, probablemente esté aquello a petar y ya haya gente haciendo cola.

— Pues vaya... Bueno, me conformo con estar hacia el final de la pista con tal de poder escucharles.

— Qué actitud más extraña viniendo de ti —contestó sorprendida Eena.

— Me lo tomaré como un cumplido—finalizó sonriendo Claire.

Pasaron la tarde dando vueltas por el hotel como dos niñas pequeñas. Nunca, ninguna de las dos, habían estado en un hotel de cinco estrellas y, quieras o no, cualquiera habría actuado de la misma forma en su situación.

Hacia las siete más o menos decidieron de irse a arreglar un poco y salir a dar una vuelta por las calles del centro de Dublín y quizá entrar a algún sitio a tomar algo.

Cenaron un poco en el restaurante del mismo hotel y luego cogieron el metro hasta Temple Bar, la zona con más actividad nocturna de la ciudad.

Bajaron las escaleras que les llevaban hasta las vías y se dirigieron a las máquinas para sacar sus billetes.

Como era de esperar empezaron a liarla con el tipo de tarifa que tenían que coger.

— A ver, Claire, no vamos a coger un billete de diez viajes si solo vamos a hacer dos.

— Pero así nos sirve para mañana y hasta que estemos aquí.

— Vale, pero ¿te has fijado si nos sirve para todas las zonas y líneas?

— Ah, eso ya no lo sé...

— Entonces qué. Joder —soltó Eena con desesperación.

— ¿Necesitáis ayuda?—dijo una voz grave con acento irlandés justo detrás suyo.

Las chicas se giraron para encontrarse a un rubio de ojos azules que les sonreía a la vez que señalaba con la mano a la máquina de billetes.

Eena conocía a ese chico. ¡Cómo no le iba a conocer!

— ¡Niall!—gritó con júbilo.

— ¿Eena? —respondió él sorprendido. Cuando había llegado a la estación de metro y había escuchado a las dos chicas discutir no había reconocido la voz de la morena, ni tampoco se habría podido imaginar encontrársela ahí.

— Sí. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Eso me pregunto yo. Lo mío es más normal, vivo cerca de aquí, ¿pero tú?

— Hemos venido —replicó señalando a su amiga, que se había quedado perpleja mirándolos a ambos mientras hablaban— por el concierto de Westlife de mañana.

— ¡Yo también! —grito el irlandés a la vez que estiraba los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Los dos jóvenes no es que se conocieran mucho, pero desde que Louis les presentó habían conectado muy bien, como si hubieran sido amigos desde siempre. Niall le contagiaba toda su energía y buenas vibraciones a Eena de una forma casi extraordinaria y a ella le encantaba estar con él por esa razón. Era como si estar triste al lado del chico del pelo rubio fuera algo inimaginable e imposible.

Al final, con su ayuda, cogieron un billete de ida y vuelta sin horario limitado. Él se tenía que ir, pues había quedado con un amigo que tenía un piso en la ciudad, y las dejó en la estación después de haberse despedido con un abrazo.

— Qué simpático —comentó Claire mientras esperaban en el andén a que llegara el tren— y es muy mono además.

— Bueno, sí, supongo que es mono—dijo Eena entre risas—.

— Pues no sé, pero si mañana va a ir también al concierto podría venir con nosotras, ¿no te parece? —preguntó Claire al notar que a su amiga le haría mucha ilusión ir con él también.

— Vale, mañana le llamaré y le pregunto si quiere.

El tren no tardó en llegar y mientras estaban sentadas en los asientos del vagón esperando llegar a su parada, Claire empezó a maquinar en su pequeña cabeza algo que quizá no le hiciera mucha gracia a su amiga, pero que, según ella, era algo que debía hacer.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa? —preguntó Eena al ver a su amiga muy concentrada y con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

— Nada, nada...

Pasaron la noche en un pub pequeño no muy alejado del lugar más céntrico del barrio y después de dos cervezas y muchas risas volvieron al hotel a descansar.

Eran las dos y media, más o menos, cuando a Eena le sonó el móvil. Por suerte era un mensaje y el ruido no despertó a su amiga. _Últimamente__no__sé__qué__le__da__a__la__gente__por__enviarme__SMS__tan__tarde_ pensó la chica algo molesta, pues le habían despertado.

Era Niall. "_Mañana__os__espero__en__la__entrada__del__estadio__a__las__8__en__punto.__Tengo__algo__muy__bueno__que__deciros"_ decía el mensaje.

_Ya__puede__ser__bueno,__ya,_ pensó Eena, _porque__a__mí__nadie__me__despierta__mientras__estoy__durmiendo._


	8. 7 Yellow

**1.7. Yellow**

— ¡Que te levantes ya, leches! — oyó milésimas de segundo antes de notar un fuerte golpe, blando, pero aún así fuerte, en toda la cara.

Empezó a toser a causa del susto y de la obstrucción que hacía ese objeto blando en sus fosas nasales. Abrió los ojos de par en par, asustada y sorprendida. ¿Qué narices había pasado ahí? Se sentó rápidamente en la cama haciendo que aquello que la había despertado cayera en su regazo. Claire se encontraba sentada los pies de su cama, riéndose a carcajadas.

— Tú no estás bien de la chota, ¿eh? —gruñó Eena a duras penas, puesto que tenía la lengua y la garganta secas.

Aquello que le había despertado súbitamente era la almohada de su compañera de habitación. _Qué sutil forma de despertar a alguien _ironizó Eena en su cabeza. Cuando la rubia pudo contener su risa, acabada en un pequeño ataque de tos, tragó saliva y replicó:

— ¿Sabes a caso qué hora es? Son casi las dos de la tarde y si no te llego a despertar estoy segura de que hubieras seguido hasta las siete —finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

— Uh, ¿y esa indignación? —preguntó Eena al apreciar su gesto.

— Tenía pensado de ir juntas a comprar algo que llevarnos esta tarde al concierto, para comer y eso, mientras esperamos en la cola. Pero ya veo que no, ¡a morir de hambre! —gritó dramatizando y desplomándose a los pies de su amiga, con una mano colocada en la frente.

— Eres más teatrera... Anda, quita —dijo Eena mientras daba puntapiés por debajo de la colcha para que Claire se apartara.

—He visto el mensaje que te envió ayer Niall —dijo, cambiando bruscamente de tema, aún en esa postura de risa, y levantando una ceja.

— ¿A qué viene esa cara? — replicó la morena mientras apartaba la almohada a un lado y salía de entre las sábanas para ponerse las zapatillas situadas al lado de la cama.

— No, nada... —se sentó mientras miraba cómo Eena se revolvía el pelo y luego arrastraba los pies hasta llegar a la puerta del baño—, pero... Bueno, déjalo.

Eena se paró, sujetándose en el marco de la puerta. Se subió el pantalón del pijama, el cual se le había caído un poco, con una mano y luego dejó caer su brazo a su correspondiente lado del cuerpo.

— Ahora, lo cuentas.

— Que no, que da igual.

— Claaaaaire —insistió alargando la 'a'.

— Eeeeeeeeena —imitó la otra.

— Vale, vale, no me lo digas. Pero sabes que al final acabaré sabiéndolo. Tarde o temprano, muchacha. Tarde... —empezó a decir mientras se giraba y entraba en el cuarto— o temprano —finalizó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— Créeme que no. Nunca lo sobrás —susurró ella.

Luego se levantó y salió de la habitación.

A las siete de la tarde, salieron del hotel después de llenar el estómago hasta reventar en el restaurante del hotel. Cogieron el metro hasta el estadio de fútbol gaélico Croke Park, donde iba a darse el concierto. Nada más llegar (eran más o menos las siete y media) se horrorizaron al ver la cantidad de gente que había allí esperando; algunos sentados en el suelo, otros de pie.

Eena y Claire se quedaron mirando la una a la otra y echaron a reír. Como se diría, reían por no llorar.

— Genial —refunfuñó Eena—, ¿esas entradas que te han tocado no te dan el privilegio de entrar por otra puerta? ¿Un V.I.P.? ¿Un me-ahorro-esta-puñetera-cola?

— Qué va. Da gracias que nos pagan el hotel y el avión.

Las dos seguían mirando al frente, ahí paradas, sin atreverse a si quiera moverse del sitio donde tenían clavados los pies.

— ¿Y dónde se supone que debemos esperar al Niall? Aquí hay mucha gente, no le vamos a ver —se quejó Claire—. Menuda mierda. Espero que lo que nos tenga que decir sea que ha conseguido un paso exprés o yo qué sé, algo que nos ahorre este agobio de gente.

Eena no contestó, se limitó a subir los hombros como gesto de _me importa una mierda, Claire, yo sólo quiero entrar. Pero rápido._

— Pues nada, habrá que ponerse a la cola —dijo Claire con resignación mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el grupo de gente que se situaba al final de la cola.

Esperaron allí de pie hasta que fueron las ocho y el móvil de Eena empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo derecho de la cazadora negra que llevaba puesta. El nombre _Niall Horan_ parpadeaba en la pantalla, justo por encimo de las dos palabras _llamada entrante_.

Contestó al tercer tono.

— ¿Sí? —dijo al descolgar.

— Hola, Eena —escuchó al otro lado del auricular. Joder, ese acento irlandés le encantaba—, estoy llegando a la parte de delante del estadio —se notaba que iba andando a paso rápido por las pausas que hacia al hablar para tragar aire a grandes cantidades —, esperadme al lado de algún poste alto, para que pueda veros en seguida.

— Vale —contestó Eena mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de algún poste—.

— Bien, cuelgo.

— Está b...—ya había colgado.

Su amiga la miró sonriendo. No había escuchado qué había dicho Niall, pero sabía que era él el que había llamado, y por fin, se saltarían esa infernal espera.

Por suerte, no tuvieron que andar mucho hasta llegar al único poste que había en ese trecho de la calle. Vieron a Niall llegar, con unas gafas de sol (Ray-Ban Aviator color negro) y el gorro de su sudadera morada sobre su cabeza. Se acercó a ellas casi jadeando y tardó casi un minuto en empezar a hablar.

— He venido corriendo. Me equivoqué al deciros que me esperaseis en la parte de delante, era en la parte de atrás —se disculpó finalizando con una sonrisa.

_Blame Niall _pensó Eena. La de veces que había escuchado decir eso a Louis eran infinitas.

— Nos esperan para poder entrar ya. He conseguido que nos dejen pasar y conocer a los chicos —anunció con ilusión.

— ¡¿Qué? — gritó Claire —, ¡ay madre, que me da un soponcio!

El rubio irlandés se echó a reír y las guió hacia la puerta trasera donde, efectivamente, les esperaba un hombre del staff, vestido de negro y con un pinganillo colgando de su oreja derecha. Les avisó de que los chicos estaban por llegar aún, pero podían esperar detrás del escenario, donde miembros del equipo técnico llevaban instrumentos de un lado a otro y volvían a probar las luces y todas esas cosas que se utilizan en un concierto de música.

Claire estaba que hiperventilaba, y Niall y Eena no podían evitar jactarse de la rubia. Estaba como loca sacando fotos con el móvil de todo lo que veía.

— Parece que le está gustando —le dijo Niall a Eena, los cuales se situaban a unos dos metros de distancia de la loca de la cámara—.

— Creo que ralla el límite de la obsesión —contestó entre risas.

Niall se quedó mirándole mientras ella observaba a su amiga, sin percatarse. Recorrió con sus azules ojos el contorno de su nariz, sus labios, su barbilla. Se había sumido en una especia de trance. Pestañeó con fuerza y apartó la vista. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No controlaba sus emociones. Tampoco sabía si era posible hacerlo. Pero estaba confuso, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por su mente. Volvió a mirar a Eena, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su cara. Era perfecta. Y sí, quizá estaban allí dentro en ese momento porque quería que ella lo disfrutara. Y quizá era porque sentía algo por ella, algo más que una simple amistad. Pero aún no lo sabía. O quizá sí, pero era tan confuso y borroso ese sentimiento que no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía o debía hacer. Pero, qué coño, estaban en Irlanda, estaban en un concierto de West Life y hoy se sentía eufórico. Así que le importó una mierda qué iba a pasar después, pero no puedo evitar entrelazar sus dedos de la mano con los de Eena y estirarla para que le siguiera hasta el escenario.

La chica lo miró perpleja, cuando sintió su mano contra la suya. Él le sonrió con una sonrisa cálida y ella se la devolvió. Sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que desapareció al instante justo en el momento que Niall empezó a correr, arrastrándola a ella por detrás.

Dejaron a Claire en la parte posterior del escenario cuando llegaron al centro de éste. Él no le dejó ir la mano en ningún momento.

— ¿No es genial? Me encantaría estar en uno de estos algún día con los chicos. En nuestro propio tour —dijo con los ojos vidriosos de felicidad.

Eena miró el enorme trecho de campo de césped que se extendía delante de ellos, bordeado por miles de asientos de plástico de color azul. Luego le miró a él, quien ya llevaba rato observándola.

Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los suyos, y sus dedos se aferraron un poco más a los de ella.

— Es fantástico —contestó ella, en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para que él lo percibiera.

No sabía si habían pasado así mucho tiempo, pero a ella se le hizo eterno, y extrañamente, no le hubiera importado que hubiera durado más. Incluso, lo había deseado. Pero aquello no acabó simplemente así, separándose uno del otro para bajar a ver a Claire y esperar juntos a la banda.

Niall puso su otra mano en la cintura de la chica y con un gesto suave y delicado la acercó a él. Aquello le sorprendió. Tanto a Eena como a él. Pero al parecer su parte racional se había adormecido, porque sólo respondía a un impulso tan inconsciente que ni quiera sabía que podría estar allí.

Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros. Qué digo, a milímetros, incluso menos. Casi pudo notar un pequeño roce entre ellos, pero se apartó deprisa. La soltó y se fue corriendo por donde habían llegado.

Eena se quedó allí quieta. Ni siquiera se movió un poco. Su cabeza daba vueltas a un rimo demasiado rápido. El corazón le iba a cien y las cosquillas que habían aparecido hacía unos minutos en la boca de su estómago reaparecieron de nuevo.

_Oh, Dios_, dijo casi para sí misma. Percatándose de lo que estaba sucediendo. De lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza. Y la verdad; la realidad, le asustaba. Porque nunca había sentido algo así, y peor; porque sabía qué era aquello que sentía. Algo que había evitado toda su vida y ahora aparecía de golpe. Como un golpe en la cabeza, inesperadamente.


	9. 8 Yellow

**1.8. Yellow**

_31 de julio. Doncaster, South Yorkshire._

Louis había dado señales de vida al fin. Resultó que su abuela materna había caído enferma y habían marchado todos a York. Al regresar se disculpó por no coger el teléfono, se lo había dejado en casa y no había tenido tiempo de contactar con nadie.

Afortunadamente su abuela se estaba recuperando, un gran alivio.

Harry se había largado después de la cena, ante la insistencia de Eena por quedarse a dormir a su casa. No le hacía nada de gracia que cogiera el coche tan tarde para hacer hora y media de carretera, pero al final resultó inútil convencerle.

_Gracias por todo, bff ;)_ fue lo que recibió la chica a través de un SMS en cuanto él llegó a su destino.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Hacía bastante calor. En realidad, hacía días que la temperatura no bajaba de los 77ºF (25ºC), algo no muy corriente, pues la temperatura media en esas fechas solía ser de media unos 70ºF (21ºC).

Ese día Eena había quedado con Louis para ir a la piscina municipal, aunque a ella no le hacía especial ilusión iría. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, se supone.

— Siempre con la lentitud —gruñó Louis al tiempo que ella cerraba la puerta de su casa tras de si.

Llevaba la toalla colgando echada al hombro y la crema solar en la mano derecha.

— ¿Me guardas esto en la bolsa?—le pidió mostrándole el bote.

— A ver si te acostumbras a llevar una mochila o algo, siempre soy yo la que va cargada con todo.

— No te quejes. Hoy por mí, mañana por ti.

— Pues espero que llegue cuanto antes que llegue ese mañana —replicó cerrando la cremallera de la bolsa.

Iban andando, podrían haber cogido el bus, pero tardarían más si se detenían a esperar a que pasara por allí. Tampoco tenían tanto desde su casa. Unos diez o doce minutos andando.

— ¿Qué tal con Harry? —empezó guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Bien?

— A mi no me preguntes, eras tú la que cenaste con él antes de ayer. En tu casa. Los dos solos...

— Es que resulta que somos mejores amigos. Best friends según él. Y bueno, los amigos quedan para cenar.

— Ah, sí, por supuesto —se echó a reír—pues entonces yo he quedado con una best friend mía para cenar esta noche.

— Vaya, que callado te lo tenías —intentó sonar casual pero la verdad es que la contestación fue algo brusca. No le había contado nada. Estaba dolida. Aunque en cierto modo, ella había hecho algo parecido. Sólo Zayn sabía lo de Niall y... no tenía ningún derecho a reprocharle nada.

— No te enfades. Es que... me daba vergüenza que lo supieras.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes tú vergüenza de nada?

— Es una escusa horrible, lo sé. Pero nadie lo sabe...

— A excepción de...

— Zayn.

_¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?_

— Yo también tengo que contarte algo.

— Pues di, entonces.

— Pero primero cuéntame quién es ella. ¿Es guapa? Seguro que sí. ¿Alta, baja? ¿Rubia o morena? Espera, pelirroja.

— Eh, para el carro, mujer —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Se llama Charlotte —y al decirlo se le escapó una sonrisilla algo tímida.

La había conocido hacía algo más de un mes, en el festival de música _Sunset over Reading Festival_ de Leeds, al que Eena no pudo ir por sus GCSEs. Pero no había sido hasta hacía unas dos semanas que habían empezado a medio salir. Por la descripción que le hizo Louis, era alta, pelo castaño oscuro, liso, media melena, ojos marrones.

— Pues a ver cuándo te dignas a presentármela.

— Pronto lo haré. Hoy le presentaré a mis padres y hermanas. No quiero ir muy rápido, ¿sabes? Además, en pocos meses vamos a empezar la gira y no quiero que se complique.

— Vale, tranquilo.

— ¿Me vas a contar ya eso que tenías que decirme? —preguntó cambiando de tema, mientras habría una bolsa de patatas fritas y se sentaba en el césped de alrededor de la piscina.

— Bueno, te dije que me encontré a Niall en Dublín y fuimos con él al concierto.

Él asintió a la vez que se metía una patata en la boca.

— Pues... eh... no te lo conté todo.

Louis se giró y la miró a los ojos interrogativamente.

— Casi nos... ¿besamos?

— ¡¿Qué?

Alguna de las personas tumbadas en el césped cerca de ellos se giraron al oírle gritar. Les sonrió y luego bajó la vista hacia Eena, tumbada sobre su toalla.

— ¿Por qué gritas?

— Lo siento, es que no me lo esperaba. ¿Niall? No sabía que os conocíais... tanto.

— Y no nos conocemos.

— ¿Entonces? Tú no eres de las que vas besando tíos a la mínima de cambio.

— No lo soy. Te he dicho que CASI —contestó dándole énfasis a la palabra— o hacemos.

— ¿Y qué os detuvo?

— Él. Se fue corriendo. No tuve tiempo para hablar con él después. Se marchó en cuanto pudo.

— Quizá... no. No creo —acabó diciendo a la vez que se terminaba la última de las patatas y arrugaba la bolsa entre sus manos.

— Ahora, lo dices.

— Hasta hace poco estuvo saliendo con alguien. Puede que aún sienta algo por ella y por eso se detuvo. Pero... ¿tú? Le habrías besado si no hubiera sido así, ¿no?

— Sí, supongo.

— Pues entonces debes aclararme porque no lo entiendo. Pensaba que te gustaba Harry.

— Y es que no me gusta.

— Seguro...

— Calla ya. Además, no creo que saliera bien en el caso de que fuéramos novios.

— Vale, vale. ¿Y Niall? ¿Qué tiene que te gusta? Porque es obvio que te tiene que gustar, y mucho, para que fueras capaz de besarle aun y conociéndole de poco o nada. Se me escapa, Eena. Tú antes me lo contabas todo y ahora parece que nos estemos distanciando.

— No sé Louis. Pero no soy sólo yo. Tú también estás más distante. Mira con lo de Charlotte. Fuiste primero a contárselo a Zayn y a mí me lo dices después de casi un mes. No te culpo, porque yo también te he ocultado lo de Niall, pero me gustaría que esto no fuera a más. Porque te aprecio mucho.

— Yo también lo quiero. Pero... es difícil ser como antes. Ya no somos unos niños Eena, y hay cosas que me da vergüenza contártelas, en cambio si se las cuento a alguien de mi mismo género como Zayn se me hace más fácil.

— Zayn. ¿Y por qué no Harry? Me habría imaginado que se lo habrías contado a él lo de tu novia secreta y no a otro. Creía que eráis mejores amigos. Bueno, ¡también creía que lo éramos nosotros y ya ves! —acabó levantándose de su sitio y recogiendo sus cosas.

— Joder, Eena, es que no lo sé ni yo, ¿vale? Últimamente no me apetece estar con Harry.

— Pues espero que esta costumbre tuya nueva de dejar de lado a tus amigos se acabe pronto —acabó Eena con la discusión y salió del recinto a paso rápido.


	10. 9 Yellow

**1.8. Yellow**

_31 de julio. Doncaster, South Yorkshire._

Louis había dado señales de vida al fin. Resultó que su abuela materna había caído enferma y habían marchado todos a York. Al regresar se disculpó por no coger el teléfono, se lo había dejado en casa y no había tenido tiempo de contactar con nadie.

Afortunadamente su abuela se estaba recuperando, un gran alivio.

Harry se había largado después de la cena, ante la insistencia de Eena por quedarse a dormir a su casa. A ella no le hacía nada de gracia que cogiera el coche tan tarde para hacer hora y media de carretera, pero al final resultó inútil convencerle.

_Gracias por todo, bff ;)_ fue lo que recibió la chica a través de un SMS en cuanto él llegó a su destino.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Hacía bastante calor. En realidad, hacía días que la temperatura no bajaba de los 77ºF (25ºC), algo no muy corriente, pues la temperatura máxima media en esas fechas solía ser de media unos 70ºF (21ºC).

Ese día Eena había quedado con Louis para ir a la piscina municipal, aunque a ella no le hacía especial ilusión iría. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, se supone.

— Siempre con la lentitud —gruñó Louis al tiempo que ella cerraba la puerta de su casa tras de si.

Llevaba la toalla echada al hombro y la crema solar en la mano derecha.

— ¿Me guardas esto en la bolsa?—le pidió mostrándole el bote.

— A ver si te acostumbras a llevar una mochila o algo, siempre soy yo la que va cargada con todo.

— No te quejes. Hoy por mí, mañana por ti.

— Pues espero que llegue cuanto antes ese mañana —replicó cerrando la cremallera de la bolsa.

Iban andando, podrían haber cogido el bus, pero tardarían más si se detenían a esperar a que pasara por allí. Tampoco tenían tanto desde su casa. Unos diez o doce minutos andando.

— ¿Qué tal con Harry? —empezó guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Bien?

— A mi no me preguntes, eras tú la que cenaste con él antes de ayer. En tu casa. Los dos solos...

— Es que resulta que somos mejores amigos. Best friends según él. Y bueno, los amigos quedan para cenar.

— Ah, sí, por supuesto —se echó a reír—pues entonces yo he quedado con una best friend mía para cenar esta noche.

— Vaya, que callado te lo tenías —intentó sonar casual pero la verdad es que la contestación fue algo brusca. No le había contado nada. Estaba dolida. Aunque en cierto modo, ella había hecho algo parecido. Sólo Zayn sabía lo de Niall y... no tenía ningún derecho a reprocharle nada.

— No te enfades. Es que... me daba vergüenza que lo supieras.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes tú vergüenza de nada?

— Es una escusa horrible, lo sé. Pero nadie lo sabe...

— A excepción de...

— Zayn.

_¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?_

— Yo también tengo que contarte algo.

— Pues di, entonces.

— Pero primero cuéntame quién es ella. ¿Es guapa? Seguro que sí. ¿Alta, baja? ¿Rubia o morena? Espera, pelirroja.

— Eh, para el carro, mujer —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Se llama Charlotte —y al decirlo se le escapó una sonrisilla algo tímida.

La había conocido hacía algo más de un mes, en el festival de música _Sunset over Reading Festival_ de Leeds, al que Eena no pudo ir por sus GCSEs. Pero no había sido hasta hacía unas dos semanas que habían empezado a medio salir. Por la descripción que le había hecho Louis de camino a la piscina, era alta, pelo castaño oscuro, liso, media melena, ojos marrones.

— Pues a ver cuándo te dignas a presentármela.

— Pronto lo haré. Hoy le presentaré a mis padres y hermanas. No quiero ir muy rápido, ¿sabes? Además, en pocos meses vamos a empezar la gira y no quiero que se complique.

— Vale, tranquilo.

— ¿Me vas a contar ya eso que tenías que decirme? —preguntó cambiando de tema, mientras abría una bolsa de patatas fritas y se sentaba en el césped de alrededor de la piscina.

— Bueno, te dije que me encontré a Niall en Dublín y fuimos con él al concierto.

Él asintió a la vez que se metía una patata en la boca.

— Pues... eh... no te lo conté todo.

Louis se giró y la miró a los ojos interrogativamente.

— Casi nos... ¿besamos?

— ¡¿Qué?

Alguna de las personas tumbadas en el césped cerca de ellos se giraron al oírle gritar. Les sonrió y luego bajó la vista hacia Eena, tumbada sobre su toalla.

— ¿Por qué gritas?

— Lo siento, es que no me lo esperaba. ¿Niall? No sabía que os conocíais... tanto.

— Y no nos conocemos.

— ¿Entonces? Tú no eres de las que vas besando tíos a la mínima de cambio.

— No lo soy. Te he dicho que CASI —contestó dándole énfasis a la palabra— lo hacemos.

— ¿Y qué os detuvo?

— Él. Se fue corriendo. No tuve tiempo para hablar con Niall después. Se marchó en cuanto pudo.

— Quizá... no. No creo —acabó diciendo a la vez que se terminaba la última de las patatas y arrugaba la bolsa entre sus manos.

— Ahora, lo dices.

— Hasta hace poco estuvo saliendo con alguien, una chica llamada Sam. Puede que aún sienta algo por ella y por eso se detuvo. Pero... ¿tú? Le habrías besado si no se hubiera ido, ¿no?

— Sí, supongo.

— Pues entonces debes aclararme porque no lo entiendo. Pensaba que te gustaba Harry.

— ¡Que no me gusta Harry!

— Seguro...

— Calla ya. Además, no creo que saliera bien en el caso de que fuéramos novios.

— Vale, vale. ¿Y Niall? ¿Qué tiene que te gusta? Porque es obvio que te tiene que gustar, y mucho, para que fueras capaz de besarle aun y conociéndole de poco o nada. Se me escapa, Eena. Tú antes me lo contabas todo y ahora parece que nos estemos distanciando.

— No sé Louis. Pero no soy sólo yo. Tú también estás más distante. Mira con lo de Charlotte. Fuiste primero a contárselo a Zayn y a mí me lo dices después de casi un mes. No te culpo, porque yo también te he ocultado lo de Niall, pero me gustaría que esto no fuera a más. Porque te aprecio mucho.

— Yo también lo quiero. Pero... es difícil ser como antes. Ya no somos unos niños Eena, y hay cosas que me da vergüenza contártelas, en cambio si se las cuento a alguien de mi mismo género como Zayn se me hace más fácil.

— Zayn. ¿Y por qué no Harry? Me imaginaba que se lo habrías contado a él primero lo de tu novia secreta y no a otro. Creía que eráis mejores amigos. Bueno, ¡también creía que lo éramos nosotros y ya ves! —acabó levantándose de su sitio y recogiendo sus cosas.

— Joder, Eena, es que no lo sé ni yo, ¿vale? Últimamente no me apetece estar con Harry.

— Pues espero que esta costumbre tuya nueva de dejar de lado a tus amigos se acabe pronto —acabó Eena con la discusión y salió del recinto a paso rápido.

Louis se quedó sentado en la misma posición en la que Eena le había dejado. _¿Qué coño pasa contigo, Louis? _se reprochó a si mismo. Desde la última noche en que habían salido todos juntos había empezado a distanciarse de su amiga y de Harry. Creía que era porque sus dos mejores amigos empezaban a estar más unidos entre ellos que con él y se sentía dolido. Pero no era así. Lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Lo que le dolía era que Eena pudiese acabar saliendo con el chico del pelo rizado. ¿Por qué? Ah.

— ¿Abigail?

— No, soy Eena.

— Lo siento, pensaba que era otra persona —dijo algo desilusionado.

— Perdona que te moleste Zayn. Al parecer no hago más que llamarte últimamente pero sólo será un momento. Una pregunta, nada más.

— Bien, dime.

— ¿Le pasa algo a Louis conmigo?

— Creo que no. Al menos, él no me ha contado nada.

— ¿Y con Harry?

— No, tampoco. Aunque ya no parecen tan unidos como antes. Por cómo se comportan cuando estamos juntos... es como si andarán peleados por algo, pero actúan como si ellos tampoco supieran el por qué. No sé, quizá son cosas mías, eh.

— Vale, gracias. Cuelgo ya, no sea que te llame la novia ahora y no puedas contestar.

— No tengo novia.

— Pues que te llame Abigail y tú estés aquí hablando conmigo —se puso a reír.

— Hasta luego Eena. Y Abi no es mi novia.

— ¿Abi? Uy, entonces debe ser una muy mejor amiga... Adiós, Zayn.

_Louis, ¿qué pasa contigo? _murmuró la chica al colgar el teléfono.


	11. 10 Trouble

**2. Trouble**

_2 de agosto, Mullingar, Westmeath, Irlanda. _

Sam se encontraba frente la tienda de música del centro, en Castle Street. Se vio reflejada en el cristal. Su pelo negro se encontraba todo revuelto, maldijo al _puñetero viento_, literalmente, porque si lo hubiera sabido no se habría planchado el pelo esa mañana. Se apartó varios mechones de la cara con la mano y los llevó detrás de su oreja derecha. Siguió mirándose mientras esperaba a su prima a que saliera del establecimiento cuando vio a una cara conocida reflejada en el cristal. Se giró a tiempo para darse cuenta de que ésta pasaba por la acera de enfrente, a paso ligero y con la vista al frente. No le había visto. Indecisa no supo si llamarle o no y tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

— ¡Eh, Niall! —gritó levantando un brazo por encima de su cabeza, esperando a que se girara.

Él lo hizo, pero le costó identificar de dónde venía la voz, hasta que dio con ella. Sonrió y miró hacia los dos lados de la calle antes de cruzar.

Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, pura cordialidad.

— Sam, cuánto tiempo, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

— Bien, como siempre. He oído que vas a estar de gira en un mes.

— Sí, por Inglaterra... —la conversación se estaba poniendo muy incómoda para los dos— aunque el último concierto será en Dublín.

— Hm... —piensa Sam, no te quedes callada— ¿vas a estar mucho tiempo más por aquí? Podríamos, no sé, ir a...

— No. Quiero decir, que no estaré mucho tiempo por aquí y me encantaría quedar contigo pero... no puedo.

— Ah, vale, pues —no sabía cómo seguir pero justo salió su prima de la tienda— espero que os vaya muy bien el tour y todo —acabó cogiendo a su prima del brazo.

— Gracias. Me ha gustado verte —respondió él con una media sonrisa.

— A mí también... —dejó ir con pesadez y arrastró a su compañera.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, quedándose quieto hasta que empezó a andar lentamente pensando en la situación. _"No puedo". Seré idiota..._ Se maldijo a si mismo por actuar así con Sam. Estaba claro que ella sólo había querido ser amable y él había despreciado su oferta con un simple "no puedo" que había sonado algo brusco. La verdad es que no había sido culpa de ella que hubieran terminado, tampoco de él. Habían estado discutiéndolo; no era una buena idea seguir con lo suyo, más si Niall se iba a vivir a Londres y no se verían más que dos o tres veces al año. Pero aún y así, ambos sentían algo entre ellos, no tan intenso cómo tiempo atrás, pero era obvio que después de dos años juntos era imposible que pudieran simplemente ignorar y olvidar todo lo que habían compartido.

No sabía si Sam se estaba viendo con alguien, él no lo había hecho desde que rompieron, pero luego apareció Eena y fue algo extraño, especial. Actuó como un tonto con ella, aquél día en el concierto y ni siquiera se había podido disculpar o al menos explicarle lo que rondaba por su cabeza. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía. ¿Sam o Eena? La primera había sido su primera novia formal, había perdido la virginidad con ella, era claro que sus sentimientos hacia Sam era mucho más fuertes que los que pudiera sentir por otra chica, pero cuando estaba con Eena sentía que podía ser él mismo. Era raro porque con los chicos y con sus otros amigos a veces no actuaba como él quisiera, se veía cohibido por cómo pensarían o le mirarían si decía o hacía esto o lo otro, pero con ella, no. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de eso? No tenía ni idea. Sólo le había visto unas pocas veces pero desde el primer momento había sentido algo así como un _feeling_ muy particular con ella. Pero debía tener presente que podría estar confundiendo amor con amistad. Y lo que sentía por Eena era pura atracción.

Se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y siguió andando hasta su destino.

_Al otro lado del Mar de Irlanda, en Bradford, Inglaterra._

Le costó tres pitidos al despertador conseguir que se despertara. El chico se levantó a duras penas y se arrastró, con los ojos medio abiertos, a causa del cansancio y el sueño, a lo largo del pasillo del primer piso hasta la puerta del baño. Llevó la mano hasta el picaporte e intentó abrir, pero estaba cerrada por dentro. Ya estaba Donya otra vez encerrada en el baño. Golpeó con la mano la puerta dos veces antes de escuchar las quejas de su hermana diciéndole que se esperara y no molestara.

Se dio la vuelta volviendo a su habitación. Como no se diera prisa en salir se mearía encima. Ante la desesperación se tumbó en la cama recordando la noche anterior.

Había pasado a buscar a Abigail hacia las ocho y habían ido a cenar a un pequeño restaurante en Malborough Road. Había conocido a la chica hacía unos días en el cumpleaños de su amigo Simon. Compartieron un par de bailes y algún que otro beso, pero todo fue fruto del alcohol. En cambio, la noche anterior ese entrañable amigo y compañero de largas noches y fiestas no estuvo presente. Lo que más le fascinaba de ella era su ternura y optimismo. Era algo tímida, algo que le parecía encantador en las chicas, y se sonrojaba con facilidad. Pero una vez obtuvo su confianza, le sorprendió su gran personalidad. Estuvieron hablando sin parar durante toda la cena y el resto de la velada. Cuando terminaron de cenar, fueron andando hasta la casa de ella de la mano. Por el camino intercambiaron un par de tímidas miradas. Zayn sabía que Abigail valía muchísimo y no quería echarlo todo a perder, así que una vez llegaron a su portal se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. No quería ir demasiado rápido, y tampoco sabía si aquello funcionaría, así que no quería complicar las cosas hasta estar seguro. Tampoco le quería hacer daño y él no quería ilusionarse antes de tiempo. Pero Abi, así le llamaba él, le pilló de improviso, llevando sus suaves manos hacia su cara y terminando la cita con un suave y tierno beso en los labios.

Seguía pensando en ese momento cuando su hermana irrumpió en su cuarto diciéndole que ya podía ir a mear.

_A una hora de allí, en Doncaster, Inglaterra._

Louis se había levantado pronto aquella mañana. La noche anterior había presentado Charlotte a sus padres y ahora ella dormía en el cuarto de Lottie. La madre del chico, Jay, había insistido en que no le parecía bien que se cogiera el coche a altas horas de la madrugada y que lo mejor sería que se quedara en su casa. _Es una buena señal_, pensó Louis. Sus hermanas habían conectado muy bien con Charlotte y, en un momento de distracción, su madre le había susurrado al oído que aquella chica era encantadora.

Apenas había podido dormir, entre la emoción y los nervios. Todo iba sobre ruedas, de momento, y más tarde cuando las mujeres se levantaran iría con su novia a desayunar a alguna cafetería del centro y luego aprovecharían para darse una vuelta.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró con Charlotte, que volvía al dormitorio. Se le acercó por detrás rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

— Buenos días —le susurró él al oído y dándole un corto beso en la mejilla.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le abrazó.

— Buenos días —contestó a escasos centímetros de la boca de él.

— Les has encantado —acto seguido le besó en los labios dulcemente, mientras la acercaba más a su torso desnudo.

_Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, Inglaterra_

— ¿Se puede saber dónde vas ahora? —gritó Anne, desde el escalón más alto de la escalera que conduce al piso de arriba, al ver que su hijo se dirigía a la puerta con las llaves del coche en la mano.

— A Doncaster —replicó él dándose la vuelta para mirar a su madre.

— ¿Se puede saber qué se te ha perdido allí? Ya fuiste el otro día y resultó que Louis no estaba. ¿Te has asegurado de que cuando llegues esté en su casa? ¡Son dos horas en coche!

— No te preocupes, mamá.

— En fin, haz lo que quieras, pero llámame en cuanto llegues.

— Vale...—contestó Harry dándole largas.

— ¡Harry Edward Styles!

— ¡Que sí, que vale! —contestó saliendo por la puerta y dirigiéndose a su coche, aparcado en la acera.

No iba a ver a Louis. Estaría con Charlotte, la novia de la cual había oído hablar hacía menos de 24 horas. Se sentía traicionado por su mejor amigos, además de que últimamente actuaba frío y distante con él. Había estado hablando con Eena y había estado igual con ella. Tenía que hablar largo y tendido con él, pero esperaría un tiempo, a ver si a él se le ocurría explicarse antes de que aquello fuera a más y perjudicara a la banda.

Sabía que eran dos horas las que tenía hasta llegar al pueblo de su amigo, pero las conduciría. Quería darle una sorpresa a la chica de ojos azules y pelo azabache. Había cogido una cesta llena de comida y la había colocado en el maletero del coche antes de que su madre o su padrastro se levantaran. _Será el mejor picnic hasta ahora_ sonrió para si mismo antes de girar llave, quitar el freno de mano y pisar el acelerador.


	12. 11 Trouble

**2.2 Trouble**

El ruido de un coche aparcando sobre la gravilla de la entrada la despertó súbitamente. La habitación estaba a oscuras y casi se comió el suelo intentando llegar a la ventana.

_¿Quién coño... _dijo rabiosa para sus adentros mientras subía la persiana lentamente para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz que entraba del exterior. Con dificultad y poniendo ojos chinos se asomó dispuesta a pegar un berrido a quién fuese que le había roto el sueño. Pero no salió ningún sonido de su garganta al ver por la ventanilla delantera del coche una melena rizada.

_¿Y este qué hace ahora aquí? _se preguntó mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad al piso inferior bajando las escaleras enmoquetadas dando grandes pisotones. Estaba entre enfadada, sorprendida y preocupada.

Justo había llegado a la puerta principal cuando el timbre sonó. Abrió la puerta con pesadez y se lo encontró allí plantado con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara. No dijo nada y esperó a que él hablara. Y no lo hizo.

— Qué —rompió ella bruscamente mirándole directamente a los ojos.

— Buenos días. ¿Qué tal estás? Te veo muy bien esta mañana, Harry. Oh, y ese perfume que llevas me encanta. He soñado contigo esta noche y estabas muy sexy, desnudo y sudoroso. Entra, no te quedes ahí fuera...—replicó burlándose de Eena.

— ¿A que te cierro la puerta por chulo?

Harry se echó a reír pero su risa se cortó de golpe al girar la cabeza y ver algo a su derecha. La chica asomó la cabeza por la puerta para ver qué era lo que le había sorprendido tanto.

Louis salía de su casa de la mano de una chica, supuestamente su novia, sonriéndose mutuamente muy acaramelados.

— O sea que esa es Charlotte —bufó Eena levantando la ceja.

— Al parecer —dijo Harry sin dejar de mirarles.

— ¿Saludamos? —preguntó Eena desviando su mirada hacia Harry.

— Y una mierda. Va de borde conmigo y voy a ser el tonto del culo que va detrás. Venga hombre... — dijo enfadado metiéndose en casa de Eena todo decidido.

Ella cerró la puerta inmediatamente después pero siguió mirando desde dentro por la ventana lo que su vecino y amigo hacía. No se habían dado cuenta de que Harry y ella los habían estado mirando hacía unos segundos desde el portal y ahora seguían calle abajo de la mano entre risas y miradas.

— Es un imbécil — siguió el ricitos mirando por detrás de Eena.

— Bueno, tampoco te pongas así. No nos ha visto.

Se apartaron de la ventana y fueron hacia la cocina. Él delante refunfuñando y ella en pijama siguiéndole por detrás.

— No lo digo por esto de ahora, lo digo por la semanita que llevamos por su culpa. No nos habla, nos va con secretitos, pasa de nosotros... Pues sabes que te digo, que le den.

— Harry...

— Ni Harry ni pollas, siempre estamos igual. "Mejores amigos" —dijo haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos mientras se sentaba de mala gana en uno de los taburetes de la barra americana de la cocina —, mejores amigos y una mierda. A mí me deja de hablar de un día para el otro, se va porque han operado a su abuela y nos enteramos a la vuelta, nos esconde durante dos meses que tiene novia y resulta que está aquí y ni pasa a saludar. Pues que se vaya literalmente a tomar por culo.

— Le conoces y sabes que no va a venir él a dar explicaciones, que vamos a tener que ser nosotros los que vayamos a hablar con él para arreglar las cosas —le contestó pausadamente mientras llenaba un bol de cereales de chocolate hasta arriba — ¿quieres? — le dijo señalando la caja de choco-crispies.

— No, gracias... Por eso mismo. Que espabile y madure un poco. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada, que acarree con las consecuencias.

— En fin... Deja el tema y dime cuál es tu excusa por haberme despertado a las nueve de la mañana un día de vacaciones —sentenció mientras se sentaba frente al chico y hundía la cuchara en la leche.

— Ah, sí. ¡Nos vamos de picnic! —gritó en una sonrisa abriendo los brazos y subiendo y bajando las cejas.

— Yo no voy —concluyó Eena.

— Sí hombre, ¿por qué? Pues no, me niego. Tu vienes que para algo me he traído la cesta.

— ¿Has venido con una cesta? — dijo Eena riéndose en su cara.

— Qué pasa.

— Nada, luego me la traes y te hago una foto a lo Heidi.

— ¿Ves esto? — dijo él mostrándole el dedo corazón — pues _pa'_ ti.

Hizo una pausa y luego volvió a hablar.

— ¿Pero por qué no quieres ir? — preguntó poniendo morritos y estirándose hacia delante.

— No me apetece.

— ¿Te apetece algo alguna vez? No sé, pregunto...—dijo volviendo a su posición inicial.

— No te piques —se rió—. Bueno, haré un esfuerzo y saldré al exterior, al mundo real, y me relacionaré con humanos y respiraré de su aire y dejaré que la polución contamine mis preciados pulmones...

— Y exagerarás un poco más las cosas que te estás quedando corta... —se carcajeó.

_Media hora después_

— ¿¡Pero quieres bajar ya! —gritó el chico de la cabellera rizada apoyando su lado izquierdo del cuerpo en la pared y mirando arriba por el hueco de la escalera.

— Que te calles, que ya bajo —le contestó ella desde arriba mientras corría de un lado a otro.

Después de varios minutos bajó saltando los escalones de dos en dos, vestida con una camiseta de tirantes de The Ramones blanca, unos vaqueros estrechos que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas y sus zapatillas Vans rojas favoritas. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta.

— Bueno, ya nos podemos ir —dijo mientras se cruzaba un bolso por el hombro.

— Por fin —bufó Harry mientras se dirigía a la entrada y abría la puerta dejándole salir a ella primero.

Eena cruzó el umbral y él aprovechó para darle una palmada en el culo.

— ¿¡Pero qué haces! —chilló ella dándose la vuelta y viéndole reírse a carcajadas.

— Ayudándote —hizo una pausa para seguir riendo—a salir.

— No voy, eh —amenazó con el dedo índice.

Se subieron al coche del chico y éste condujo hasta Town Fields. Aparcó el coche delante de la escuela primaria con el mismo nombre y fueron andando hasta el grupo de árboles más cercanos. Harry llevaba la cesta en la mano y Eena mientras iba bromeando sobre su aspecto.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido?—preguntó él tumbado en la hierba, con las brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, justo después de haber terminado el último trozo de tarta que quedaba.

— No ha estado mal, te has lucido majete — le felicitó estirando las piernas, las cuales se le habían quedado entumecidas de haber estado demasiado rato con ellas cruzadas bajo su peso.

Se giró para verle la cara. Estaba mirando al cielo con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Se quedó anonada mirándole y no se dio cuenta de que él se había percatado.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas acompañando con una sonrisa picarona.

— Mucho, me pones burra — dijo ella bromeando a lo que él respondió con cara de susto — ¡que es broma! —se rió tirándole a la cara pequeñas hierbas arrancadas del suelo.

— Entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma —le contestó antes de escupir una de las plantas que le habían caído dentro de la boca y cogiéndole del brazo haciéndole caer encima de su pecho.

— Harry... —dijo ella a regañadientes intentando deshacerse de la fuerza de su brazo apretándole contra él.

— Qué preciosa mía.

— Creo que dejé claro que sólo éramos amigos.

— No he hecho nada... aún.

Eena le miró ferozmente a los ojos y él dejó de hacer fuerza pero sin soltarla. Se enderezó hasta quedar sentado y pasó su mano izquierda, la que le quedaba libre por uno de los mechones que le colgaban a ella frente a la cara, llevándoselo detrás de la oreja. Aquél gesto hizo que la chica se tensara y apartara la vista, que hasta ese momento había mantenido fija en los ojos del joven cantante.

— Harry suelta —dijo moviendo la muñeca que él tenía atrapada en su mano.

— Si cedes a hablar.

— A hablar de qué —replicó ella al tiempo que él la dejaba libre.

— Al menos déjame hablar a mí —se sentó apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas flexionadas, dejando caer sus manos entre las piernas y mirando al suelo.

Eena se sentó a su lado en silencio, arrancando pequeñas hierbas del suelo y jugando con ellas, esperando a que él empezara.

— Sé que no es amor, porque no puedo sentir algo así por ti tan pronto, pero sé que hay algo, siento algo desde hace tiempo e intentar ser sólo amigo tuyo me está costando; porque no hay día que no piense en ti o no esté deseando poder verte y pasar el día contigo.

Hizo una pausa y luego añadió:

— No quiero intentar convencerte de nada ni siquiera quiero obligarte a intentar algo que puede que no acabe funcionando. Sólo necesito que sepas que puedo fingir ser sólo tu amigo, pero me cuesta.

Eena soltó la masa de hierbajos que sostenía entre sus dedos y le miró. Seguía con la cabeza baja. La chica llevó su mano sobre el brazo de él que le quedaba más cercano e inclinó la cabeza para poder ver sus ojos. Aquel gesto hizo que Harry subiera la mirada y sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los de ella. Sonrió.

— Podemos intentarlo, pero soy pésima en cuanto a mantener relaciones —sonrió al finalizar.

— Eena... no quiero que te sientas obligada a...—pero fue cortado antes de poder acabar.

Sus labios se encontraron de repente con los de ella. Siguió el beso, lento y cálido, mientras llevaba sus manos a ambos lados de la cintura de ella, y se inclinaba hacia atrás provocando que ella volviera a caer sobre él con delicadeza. Separó su boca de la suya para coger aire y le sonrió para después:

— Así que te ponía burra, ¿no? —soltó una breve carcajada.

— Imbécil— le soltó antes de darle un último beso, corto, antes de levantarse y ponerse a recoger.


End file.
